bakatotestfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Himeji
|kanji = 姫路 瑞希 |romanji = Himeji Mizuki |birthdate = December 21 , 1995 |age = 16-17 |gender = Female |height = 150 cm (4'11") |eyes = Blue/Purple |hair = Pink |status = Alive |family = Mizuho Himeji (Mother) |classrank = 2-F |suit = Western-styled armor |novel debut = Volume 1 |anime debut = Idiots, Classes, and the Summoner Test War |manga debut = Volume 1 |seiyuu = Hitomi Harada |voiceactor = Alexis Tipton|weight = 42 kg (92 lbs)}}Mizuki Himeji (姫路 瑞希, Himeji Mizuki) is one of the main heroines in the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu series. She is a second-year school student at Fumizuki Academy who is in the same class as Akihisa Yoshii and friends (Class 2-F). Appearance Out of all of the other female characters, Mizuki is a shorter high school girl. Along with that she has light pink hair with loose curls. To tie in her hair style she has a small rabbit clip in her hair on the left (the clip was revealed to be a gift from Akihisa Yoshii when they were in Elementary School). Her appearance ties in with her huge breasts and her innocent purple eyes. Personality Mizuki is a gentle and well-behaved bishoujo who was Akihisa Yoshii's first love since when they were in elementary school. According to her love letter revealed in the light novels she has had similar feelings for Aki since elementary but did not realize it was love until the summoning exams. When she is drunk however, or her emotions are stirred, her actions can cross the line. Because of her innocent character, she believes in others' words too easily. She also does not have any love experience,and although she knows Akihisa is trying his best for her, she thinks it's just because he is kind. Also, when Minami Shimada exchanged her first kiss with Akihisa's first kiss in season 2, Mizuki was shown to be extremely angry as she wanted to exchange her first kiss with Akihisa. Saying that even if she would be forgiven for the kiss, she would not, deeming the action "criminal". While neat and mature, Mizuki easily becomes jealous whenever other females (or Hideyoshi Kinoshita) are within close proximity of Akihisa, which reveals her hidden yandere personality. Influenced by Minami and Class F, her punishment level of Akihisa's flirtatious nature has grown recently. She is very weak against alcohol, and easily gets drunk. Because of her insensibility, she does not know of her appeal or her past records; thus is not very confident in herself. In the anime, Mizuki and Minami acts as if she is Akihisa's girlfriend. Strangely, she does not seem to mind Minami's advances. Mizuki somewhat greatly resembles Akira Yoshii, as both are overly obsessive about Akihisa, both are extremely talented in academics, and both are utterly terrible at kitchenwork (though Akira's cooking has never "killed" anyone before). Abilities Mizuki is very smart and excels in school subjects. Her skill is ranked 2nd in all of Fumizuki. Her points are even higher than most Class A students. While an overall expert in academics, Mizuki is utterly terrible at cooking. Her food, while looking extremely well-made and delicious, are very lethal to eat. Even Hideyoshi Kinoshita, known for his "Steel Stomach" was no match for a single bite of Mizuki's cooking. In the anime, her food excretes a dark, ominous oozing aura that sends terror into the hearts of their supposed eaters (i.e. Akihisa Yoshii) about their impending doom. Yuuji Sakamoto concluded that, as Mizuki does not taste her food when she cooks, she always end up cramming as many "nutrition"as she can find into the food, unintentionally creating the horrendous taste and lethality which they were infamous for. In the novel, it was revealed that the result of her awful inability in cooking has the potency rivaling, if not surpassing, extremely powerful acids such as Aqua Regia and Hydrochloric acid. Shoukanjuu Mizuki's avatar tools are western-styled armor and a large sword. Her bracelet's special ability is "Heat rays". The Occult version of her shoukanju is a Succubus, influenced from the feature "Boldness (in many meanings)" and "bust size". She says; "I'm summoning my avatar!" which is :SUMMON THE BEAST! During the ESB field error, her avatar changes its appearance drastically, growing into a more "mature" version of Himeji and sporting even larger breasts, much to her embarrassment (and Akihisa Yoshii and Kouta Tsuchiya's delight). Its costume greatly resembles that of Morrigan Aensland from Darkstalkers. During Test Run, her beast is just like the others in school uniform. During Future Teller Test Run, her beast becomes an adult version of her, wearing a normal house-wife suit and an apron. Trivia * The name Mizuki 'means "felicitous omen, auspicious" (瑞) ('mizu) and "hope" (希) (ki). * Mizuki's surname Himeji 'means "princess" (姫) ('hime) and "street" (路) (ji). * Mizuki has fragile health and she is very sensitive to dust (fine, dry particles of earth). * Mizuki's bunny rabbit bow changes its face, and sometimes pops out on a spring (in the anime), according to Himeji's emotions. * Mizuki resembles Miyuki Takara from the anime, Lucky Star. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Fumizuki Academy Students Category:Class 2-F Students Category:Year 2 Students Category:Female characters Category:Himeji Family